Handlung (segunda etapa)
Dieser Artikel beschreibt die Handlung des Doujinshis segunda etapa. Die Unterteilung funktioniert nach Kapiteln, Arcs und Abschnitten. Kapitel 1 – Weg des Ruhmes Arc 1 – Krieg an zwei Fronten Vorgeschichte Nachdem die Kusakanin Iehira Soma verschwand, verlangten die beiden großen Clans Kusa-Gakures, der Soma und der Munai Clan, den Kanetitel. Obwohl der Soma Clan die letzte Kanin gestellt hatte, konnte sich der Munai Clan auf einen Großteil der Shinobi Kusa-Gakures stützen, da Iehira Soma bei den Shinobi nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Suna-Gakure, das seinen Einfluss in der Region verstärken wollte, unterstützte den Soma Clan, indem es über 300 Shinobi verdeckt nach Kusa einschleuste. Der Munai Clan von der geheimen Allianz nicht im Bilde setzte auf Verhandlungen, da sich die Clanführung noch immer in einer unangreifbaren Position glaubte, jedoch einen Bürgerkrieg um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, worauf sich die Clanführung mit der Führung des Soma Clan traf. Das Treffen wurde jedoch als Möglichkeit genutzt die Clanführung auszulöschen. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde die Munai Clanfestung, in der sich alle Clanmitglieder wegen der Kriese versammelt hatten, von den 300 eingeschleusten Suna Shinobi überfallen und alle sich darin befindlichen Clanmitglieder getötet. Allerdings entkam Kumoku Munai, der Sohn des Clanführers, und konnte sich nach Taki absetzten, während der Soma Clan in Kusa selbst mit Hilfe von Suna seine Macht festigte. Ein in Taki no Kuni lebender Zweig des Munai Clans hatte neben seiner feudalen Macht auch großen Einfluss auf die Dorfführung, da der dort regierende Kane Ri Yusui mit der Prinzessin Hanako Munai verheiratet war. Als Ri Yusui von dem Massaker an den Verwandten seiner Frau hörte, zögerte er nicht damit die Generalmobilmachung zu verkünden und Kusa den Krieg zu erklären. Als Suna Gakure dann seinen Pakt mit dem Soma Clan folgend Taki den Krieg erklärte, fürchtete der Hokage Shunsui Senju bald von Vasallen Sunas umgeben zu sein und verkündete ein Ultimatum, nach dem, wenn Suna nicht sofort alle militärischen Operationen in Kusa oder Taki einstellen würde, Konoha Suna den Krieg erklären würde. Zudem wurde Suna nicht nur für das Massaker an den Mitgliedern des Munai Clans, sondern auch für das noch ungeklärte Verschwinden der vorherigen Kusakanin verantwortlich gemacht. Dies sah allerdings Kiri als Chance seine Macht auf das Festland auszuweiten und Konoha als Großmacht zu schwächen, weshalb Kiri Suna im Falle eines Krieges mit Konoha Unterstützung zusicherte. Suna ließ, durch die Zusicherungen Kiris bestärkt das Ultimatum auslaufen und griff Konoha an. Da die ANBU durch Spionage von der Allianz gegen Konoha erfahren hatten und auch die konkreten Pläne der gegenerischen Offensiven in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnten, konnten die Truppen Sunas an der Grenze gestoppt und auch eine Landung von kleinen Gruppen Kiri Shinobi aufgehalten werden, weshalb Kiri nun seine Truppen für einen Angriff auf die große Hafenstadt Subuse auf der Insel Nakanoshima konzentrierte, die Hauptquatier der Kustenverteidigungskräfte unter Hyato Hyuuga Konohas war. Einen Tag vor dem Angriff wurden zwei ANBU von Oi-Nin auf der Insel aufgespürt, die Informationen über die Truppenkonzentration gesammelt hatten. Da einer der ANBU den Rückzug seines Kameraden zur Sicherung der Informationen deckte, entkam der andere ANBU, was Kiri zum raschen Angriff verleiten schien. Doch der scheinbare Verlust der Information über den Angriff an Konoha war vom Mizukagen Oboro Hoozuki geplant worden, da er, um einen langen Krieg zu vermeiden und die Moral der Truppen Konohas entscheidend zu schwächen, die an der östlichen Grenze stationierten Einheiten Konohas mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in einer Schlacht vernichten wollte. Konoha zog wie erwartet hektisch Einheiten in Subuse zusammen, um dem Angriff Kiris abwehren zu können, so dass sich am Abend vor der Schlacht 1100 Konoha Shinobi in der Stadt befanden, darunter 1050 Chu-Nin und 50 Jo-Nin. Die 100 Chu-Nin fassende Doton Kompanie verstärkte die Verteidigungslinien der Stadt zusätzlich, in dem die Shinobi die Stadt um 5 Meter anhoben und vor der Hafeneinfahrt 3 Dämme errichteten, die zur Abwehr von Suiton ANgriffen, in der Form von Wellen gedacht waren, was den Hafen trocken legte. Schlacht um Subuse Um Mitternacht wallt plötzlich ein unglaublich dichter Nebel auf die Stadt zu, da Hayato Hyuuga die Vorbereitung eines gegnerischen Angriffs hinter dem Nebel vermutet, das Jutsu aber nicht zuorden kann, läßt er alle Einheiten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen und auf ihre Posten gehen. Kurz Zeit später merkt er, dass der Nebel nochmals an Dichte zugenommen hat und so die Sichtverhältnisse auf 10 cm beschränkt sind, weshalb er sein Byakugan aktiviert. Unter den Konohashinobi ist unterdessen Panik ausgebrochen, da eine Verteidigung der Stadt ohne Sicht auf die Angreifer unmöglich scheint. Hayato befiehlt dem 15 Mann starken im Hauptquatier stationierten Versieglungssquat, die eigentlich zur Versiegelung von großen Suiton Wellen eingesetzt werden sollten, sofort mit der Versiegelung des Nebels zu beginnen, als die ersten Schreie von den vordersten Einheiten auf den Dämmen zu hören sind. Durch sein Byakugan sieht er wie 5 Shinobi mit verschiedenen, aber schwertähnlichen Waffen trotz des Nebels zielsicher von einem zum nächsten Konoha Shinobi springen und nichts als Tote zurück lassen. Nach näherer Betrachtung der Waffen kann Hayato die Feinde als 5 der 7 Shinobi Schwerkämpfer identifizieren. Verzweifelt wehren sich einige Shinobi, indem sie Kunais oder Katon Jutsu auf den Ort des letzten Todesschreies schleudern, doch alle dieser Angriffe gehen fehl und einige treffen sogar eigene Männer, was zusätzliches Chaos auslöst. Zudem verschwindet der Nebel im Komandozentrum zwar ganz, das restliche Schlachtfeld bleib davon aber fast unberührt, da immer mehr Nebel nachzuströmen scheint, weshalb der Versiegelungsprozess stark verlangsamt wurde. Hyato befiehlt den im Kommandozentrum stationierten Shinobi unter allen umständen das Versieglungssquat zu schützen und begibt sich selbst mit seiner Leibgarde aus 10 Hyuuga Chu-Nin auf das Schlachtfeld. Auf dem Weg dorthin, teilt er seinen Männern mit, dass der Feind, sich trotz des Nebels bewegen würde, als könne er sehen, und befiehlt seinen Männern sich in zwei-Mann Gruppen aufzuteilen und jeweils einen Feind zu übernehmen. Plötzlich erhält er einen Funkspruch, dass das Hauptquatier angeriffen werden würde, weshalb er sich entscheidet zum Kommandozentrum zurückkehren. Dort angekommen stellt er fest, dass die Shinobi, die den Eingang bewachen sollten, trotz des an diesem Ort schon versiegelten Nebels, alle niedergemetzelt wurden und hört aus dem Gebäude selbst Schmerzenzschreie, weshalb er sich in das Gebäude stürmt. Er holt den Angreifer in dem Moment ein, als dieser grade vor dem Raum, in dem Hayato das Versiegelungssquat zurück gelassen hatte, den letzten beiden Shinobi der Wache mit einer schnellen Drehung den Kopf abschlägt. Hayato stürmt daraufhin auf den Feind zu und greift ihn mit Juuken an. Der Feind, mit den zwei Kiba Zwillingsschwertern bewaffnet, weicht jedem Schlag geschickt aus und attackiert Hayato seinerseits durch schnelle Hiebe und Stiche. Der Messerkünstler entdeckt grade, dass ein Schlag Hayatos zu kurz angesetzt war, als er durch Hakke Kuu Shou zurück geschleudert wird und in einigen Metern Entfernung mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Gebäudes prallt. Hayato will grade nachsetzten, als Blitze aus dem Schwerterpaar mittels Raitou Jutsu: Rakurai hervorbrechen und Hayato zurück treiben. Der Messerkünstler lächelt und äußert seine Vermutung, dass Hayato der Kommandant der Konoha Shinobi sei. Hayato antwortet nicht, sondern überlegt, wie er seinen Gegner besiegen könne, da die Bewegungen seines Gegners, trotz der Tatsache dass Hayato einer der besten Tai Jutsu Meister in Konoha ist, seinen ebenbürtig wären. Sein Feind unterbricht seine Überlegungen jedoch jäh, indem er beginnt laut zu lachen und sagt, dass es einfach zu amüsant sei Hayato beim Überlegen zuzusehen, wo er doch absolut keine Chance auf einen Sieg habe. Hayato will grade etwas erwiedern, als er mittels seines Byakugan bemerkt, dass sich in den Schwetern eine große Menge Chakra verdichtet. Entsetzt springt er nach vorne, um die gegnerische Kunst zu unterbinden, doch sein Gegner hdreht sich einmal und ein gewaltiger Blitzdrache bricht mit Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki aus den Waffen hervor und trifft Hayato, der durch seinen Angriff nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Die darauffolgende Explosion zerreißt das Hauptquatier. Rückzug ins Landesinnere und Jo-Nin Ratskonferenz Nach der vernichtenden Niederlage in der Schlacht um Subuse, bei der kein einziger Angreifer getötet und eine gesamte Divison aufgerieben wurde, muss Konoha das Küstengebiet aufgeben und die wenigen verbleibenden Shinobi der Küstenabwehrarmee ziehen sich ins Landesinnere zurück, wo sie in die 3. Division unter Shakimaru Naara eingegliedert werden, die den Auftrag erhält ein weiteres Vordingen Kiris über die Küsten hinaus zu verhindern, bis Suna im Westen geschlagen sei. Die 3. Divison wurde aus diesem Anlass mit besonders wenigen Katon Nutzern ausgestattet und wird von dem erfahrensten Kommandanten Konohas befehligt. thumb|250px|Hokage Shunsui SenjuGleichzeitig ruft der Hokage den Jo-Nin Rat zusammen, um eine Offensive gegen Suna zu planen, die Suna zu Friedensgesprächen zwingen würde, damit Konoha nach einem Sieg seine gesamte militärische Macht gegen Kiri verwenden kann. Nachdem sich alle Jo-Nin Ratsmitglieder zusammengefunden haben, verkündet der Hokage, dass aufgrund der vernichtenden Niederlage an der Ostfront und den allgemeinen Nachteilen des Zweifronten Krieges der Landesnotstand ausgerufen werde. Dadurch werden die Clans des Feuerreiches zur Gefolgschaft aufgerufen, das Kriegsrecht im gesamten Land verhängt und der Jo-Nin Rat verliert jegliche politische Funktion, erhält im Gegenzug aber als Oberste Truppen Leitung militärische Funktion. Die neue Oberste Truppen Leitung berät dann über das weitere Vorgehen im Krieg, mit dem Ergebnis, dass trotz der Neugruppierung der 3. Division Kiri im Osten weiterhin die Oberhand hätte. Um einer weiteren Niederlage entgegen zu wirken, beschließt die OTL, die 2. Divison im Osten und die 1. Divison im Nordosten um 2 Battalione zu verringern, die dann als 5. Divison unter Sadatoki Senju die 3. Divison im Osten unter Shakimaru Naara verstärken soll. Zudem werden 50 Shinobi des Hyuuga-Clans als Anti-Nebel Kompanie unter den direkten Befehl Shakimarus gestellt. Die 2. Division unter Kommandant Monugi Kimune wird durch den Sarutobi- und den Uchiha-Clan, die für ihre Katon Fähigkeiten bekannt sind, und die im Kampf gegen Kiri uneffektiven Katon-Nutzer aus der 3. Division verstärkt, wodurch man sich einen Vorteil gegen die Fuuton Nutzer des Windreiches erhofft. Da unter den Umständen jedoch keine Offensive gegen die Truppen Sunas gestartet werden könne, die der 3. Division schon jetzt um das doppelte zahlmäßig überlegen sind, gibt Tonbei Uchiha bekannt seinen Sohn, Mobito, mit den restlichen Clanmitgliedern zu entsenden. Als Toyohito Ashikage und Oriyoshi Sarutobi bedenken anmelden, dass ein einzelner Chu-Nin den Ausgang einer ganzen Offensive beeinflussen könne, entgegnet Tonbei, dass der Uchiha-Clan neben dem Senju-Clan der mächtigste in Konoha sei. Mobito sei zwar ein Chu-Nin, könne es aber mit jedem Mitglied dieses Rates außerhalb von Tonbei und dem Hokage im Kampf aufnehmen und würde den Sieg davon tragen. Toyohito Ashikage springt darauf wütend auf und sagt, dass es absurd sei, eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen, da jedes Mitglied des Rates ein verdienter Jo-Nin sei, der wegen seiner Kampfstärke und Führungsqualitäten in den Rat berufen worden wäre. Auch wenn man Mobito ein Genie nennen würde, könne er es niemals mit einem der Anwesenden aufnehmen, noch eine Schlacht zu ihren gunsten wenden, wenn Tonbei denken würde, dass ein Shinobi zu so etwas fähig sei, solle er aus der OTL zurücktreten, persönlich in die Schlacht eingreifen und sich nicht hinter seinem Sohn verstecken, der, wenn er so besonders wäre, schon längst zum Jo-Nin aufgestiegen wäre. Tonbei blickt zu Shinji Senyu, der kurz nickt, und antwortet darauf hin, dass Mobitos fehlende Beförderung zum Zwecke der Geheimhaltung seiner Kräfte geschehen sei. Mobitos Stärke gegen Suna ergebe sich nicht nur aus seinen gewaltigen Fähigkeiten, sondern auch aus seiner internationalen Unbekantheit. Desweiteren führt er aus, dass Suna die Kampfkraft Mobitos völlig falsch einschätzen und daher falsche Befehle erteilen werde. All dies sei als Reaktion auf einen solchen Anlass von Anfang an geplant gewesen. Wenn Toyohito dennoch an Mobitos Kampfkraft zweifeln würde, könne er gerne bei der nächsten Trainingseinheit Mobitos anwesend sein, bei der letzten habe er, die 10 stärksten Uchiha nach ihm in einem Traingingskampf besiegt, ohne auch nur ein mal getroffen zu werden. Offensive bei Shigisan Kurz nach der Konferenz werden die Befehle der OTL an die 2. Division unter Kommandant Monugi Kimune mittels Shindenshin no Jutsu weitergegeben und von diesem ausgeführt, weshalb mit dem Eintreffen der Verstärkung und dem Abzug der 2 Battalione nach Osten zwar die zahlmäßige Stärke der Dvison nicht geändert hat, die Kampfkraft besonders im Hinblick auf den Kampf gegen Fuuton Nutzer allerdings enorm gestiegen ist. Am nächsten morgen startet die Offensive und es kommt nach einem kurzen, schnellen Vorrücken in dem Dorf Shigisan an der Grenze zum Flußreich, einer Sekundogenitur Sunas zu heftigen Kämpfen mit Suna-Shinobi, die den Ort verteidigen. Da die Stärke der Konoha-Shinobi im Bereich des Katon weithin bekannt ist, wurden hauptsächlich Waffenkünstler, Nutzer des Tai-Jutsu oder Nutzer anderer Elemente dort stationiert. Doch die Konoha Shinobi können unter Verlusten in der Stadt Fuß fassen, weshalb ein blutiger Häuserkampf entbrennt. Scheinbar lässt Monugi Kimune bei dem Angriff auf die Stadt aus Siegessicherheit die Truppen der linken Flanke von Süden in die Stadt einfallen, doch es handelt sich um einen Befehl der OTL, die dem Kommandanten der Suna-Shinobi einen perfekten Angriffspunkt geben will, um einen Angriff zu provozieren. Genau an diese Stelle wird Mobito geschickt, den Monugi, da er den Gerüchten von Mobitos angeblich überwältigenden Macht nicht glauben will, gleichzeitig die Befehle der OTL aber befolgen muss, persönlich begleitet, damit er bei einem Fehlschlagen der Strategie sofort einen Rückzug Befehlen kann. Währenddessen wird dem HQ der Suna-Shinobi, die offene südliche Flanke der Konoha-Shinobi gemeldet. Der Kommandant lächelt verächtlich und sagt zu den versammelten Jo-Nin, dass die Strategie aufgegangen sei, die Konoha-Shinobi durch einen vorgelagerten Posten unvorsichtig zu machen, scheinbar seien die ANBU doch keine so guten Spione und Monugi Kimuni doch unvorsichtiger als angenommen. Er sendet darauf 3 der Anwesenden aus um die Konoha Shinobi mit 1000 im verborgenen Wartenden Chu-Nin von Süden her zu überraschen und in die Zange zu nehmen. Die Jo-Nin verneigen sich und verschwinden mit Shunshin no Jutsu. Kurz darauf klappen 20 Ri (=10 km) im Süden von Shigisan Rampen zu im Untergrund versteckten Suna-Shinobi herab, die auf das ertönen einer Trillerpfeife nahezu lautlos an die Oberfläche strömen und sich von Süden her den scheinbar verlassenen Stellungen der Konoha Shinobi nähern. thumb|250px|Mobito betritt das SchlachtfeldMonugi, der neben Mobito auf einem Felsen steht, blickt verzweifelt auf die Ebene vor ihm, die sich scheinbar unaufhörlich mit Suna-Shinobi füllt, die auf sie zusteuern, und meint in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor zu Mobito, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen sei, um sich der Welt zu beweisen, denn wenn er es nicht tun würde, wären sie und vermutlich auch ganz Konoha verloren. Mobito, der weder eine traditionelle Uchiha Rüstung noch eine Chu-Nin Weste, sondern einen einfachen schwarzen Kimono mit den Uchiha Symbol auf dem Rücken trägt, antwortet nur, dass er auf diesen Tag gewartet hat, springt vom Felsen in die grasbewachsene Ebene und stürmt auf den 1000 Fach überlegenen Feind zu. Monugi blickt ihm hinterher und hofft, dass Tonbei Uchiha seinen Erben nicht überschätzt hat, denn die Folgen wären unabschätzbar. Der den Angriff führende Jo-Nin sieht Mobito frontal auf sich und seine Einheiten zustürmen und kann seine Verachtung kaum verhehlen. Zu dem neben ihm stürmenden Chu-Nin sagt er, dass ein solch hochmütiger und arroganter Angriff ihren Ansturm nicht einmal verlangsamen werde, wendet sich dann wieder nach vorne und schreit seine Schritte beschleunigend, dass die Ehre des ersten Blutes ihm gehöre. Die Chu-Nin neben ihm versuchen Schritt zu halten wodurch eine Keilformation entsteht, der Mobito entgegen stürmt. Der Jo-Nin, der aufgrund seiner Schnelligkeit seinen Einheiten einige Dutzend Meter voraus ist, zückt zwei schwarze Schwerter, die er mit Windchakra lädt, während Mobito sein Sharingan aktiviert und seine Katana zieht. Der Jo-Nin schreit ihm entgegen, dass er die schlechteste Wahl getroffen hat, da er sich mit ihm dem legendären Schwarzen Stahl von Suna, doch weiter kommt er nicht, da Mobito plötzlich seine Geschwindigkeit um ein vielfaches erhöht und hinter dem Jo-Nin auftaucht, der durch Mobitos Schlag in zwei geteilt durch die Luft fliegt. Bevor die anstürmenden Chu-Nin die Bestürzung über den Tod ihres Kommandanten überhaupt formulieren können, hat Mobito sie schon erreicht und prescht gradewegs den Tod in schnellen Schlägen nach links und rechts bringend in die Formation seiner anstürmenden Feinde. Mobito bleibt nach kurzem Vordringen in die Reihen seiner Feinde aufgrund der schieren Übermacht stecken und tritt einen mit einem Kunai ausholenden Shinobi auf seine Kameraden, die von dem heranfliegenden Körper mitgerissen werden, wodurch sich ein kleines Loch in dem Meer aus Gegnern bildet, das aufgrund des Eindringens zum stehen kommt und sich ohne Führung dem einzigen greifbaren Feind zuwendet. Während Mobito den nächsten Suna-Shinobi, der eine Keule gegen ihn schwingen will mit einem Stich in den Brustkorb tötet greifen ihn von links ein Shinobi mit Chu-Nin Messer und von rechts ein Shinobi mit einer Naginata an. Durch das Sharingan die Bewegungen seiner Feinde vorhersehend weicht er beiden Attacken aus tötet einen dritten heranstürmenden Gegner durch einen schnellen Schwerthieb, pariert das Chu-Nin Messer, weicht einem Schlag mit der Naginata aus, die ins Leere geht, und köpft die beiden Feinde mit einer Drehung, um die eigene Achse. Dann springt Mobito nach vorne tötet zwei Tai-Jutsu Kämpfer im Sprung und verpasst einem dritten Shinobi, der ihn mit einem Kunai angreift, einen Tritt ins Gesicht, worauf er dessen Körper als Trittbrett nutzt um einer Umzingelung zu entkommen. Er landet mit einem Kick auf dem Gesicht eines Feindes in einem weiteren Pulk von Suna-Shinobi, wo er sich abrollt und einem Stoß mit einem Yari entgeht und den Träger mit einem aus dessen Beintasche entwendeten Kunai tötet. Ein weiterer Shinobi mit Naginata greift ihn an, doch Mobito duckt sich unter dem Schlag weg, der daraufhin einen von der anderen Seite anstürmenden Kameraden des Angreifers in zwei teilt. Mit einem senkrechten Schlag von unten nach oben durchteilt Mobito das Holz der zum Schutz angehobenen Naginata und den dahinter liegenden Brustkorb. Dann dreht er sich in die Attacke eines Katana führenden Feindes geschickt hinein, sodass er durch seinen Schwung den Arm seines Gegners nach hinten biegen und so einen weiteren Katana Angriff mit der Katana seines Feindes abwehren kann, während er den selben mit einem zu dicht dahinter stehenden Kameraden im gleichen Moment durchbohrt. Mit einer weiteren Drehung zieht er seine Katana aus den zu Boden sinkenden Feinden und tötet den zweiten Katanaträger, als er ein Kunai mit Kibafuda in seine Richtung fliegen merkt. Geschickt weicht er dem nächsten Angriff aus, verpasst dem Angreifer einen Schlag in die Magengrube und fischt mit seiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit das Kunai aus der Luft. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung klebt er die drei Kibafuda an seinen nach Luft schnappenden Gegner, wirft das Kunai auf den unvorbereiteten Werfer und tritt diesen in eine Gruppe anstürmender Shinobi innerhalb einer Drehung zurück, die daufhin in der Detonation vergehen. Der aufgewirbelte Staub und der Rauch der Explosion nehmen die Sicht über den Kampfplatz. Durch den verlorenen Sichtkontakt, die Angst vor neuen Explosionen und dem Fehlen eines Anführers reagieren die Shinobi verwirrt und vergrößern die Abstände zwischen den Untereinheiten, aber auch innerhalb der Einheiten, was Mobito wieder die Möglichkeit gibt seine überlegene Geschwindigkeit voll auszunutzen. Er springt fast ungehindert durch die feindlichen Reihen und tötet seine Gegner bevor überhaupt die Zeit zur Gegenwehr bleibt. Als ein Fuuton Nutzer reagiert und den Rauch mittels Fuuton wegbläßt, liegen über 300 Suna-Shinobi tot oder verletzt am Boden, während Mobito unversehrt vor den Suna-Shinobi landet. Nur seine Blut befleckte Kleidung verrät, dass er sich bis vor kurzem inmitten der feindlichen Truppen befunden hat. Voller Wut auf den nun sichtbaren Gegner greifen einige der Suna-Shinobi auf verschiedenste Art mittels Fuuton an, was Mobito mit einem gewaltigen Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku beantwortet, das durch das Fuuton seiner Gegner nochmal zusätzlich angefacht wird. Der daraus resultierende Feuerball ist derart gewaltig, dass die gesamte Angriffseinheit Sunas von ihm verschlungen wird und die hellen Schreie der verbrennenden, die Kämpfe in der Stadt selbst verstummen lassen. Selbst das von dem roten Schein des gewaltigen Brandes erhellte Gesicht Monugi Kimunes blick voller Fassungslosigkeit auf die skurrile Szene und seine Beine geben nach. Der Gedanke, dass eine Person 1000 andere ohne weiteres vernichten könne, kann er nicht Wahrhaben. Er blickt zu Mobito, der die Zerstörungskraft des Feuers aus nächster Nähe beobachtet und die unmenschlichen Schreie der Opfer seiner Attacke regungslos hinnimmt und sieht ein Lächeln über dessen vom Feuer in ein unheimliches Licht getauchte Gesicht huschen. Neben ihm landet ein Shinobi, der entsetzt fragt, was passiert sei, worauf Monugi heiser antwortet, dass sie gewonnen hätten. Erst Minuten nachdem Mobito dem Feuer die Chakra-Zufuhr abgeschnitten hat, beginnt es zu schrumpfen und die Außmaße der Zerstörung werden sichtbar: da Suiton in Suna gänzlich unbekannt ist, konnte niemand der vernichtenden Attacke des Uchihas Einhalt gebieten. Überall im ehemaligen Kampfgebiet liegen komplett verbrannte Körper. Reste zerbröckelnder Doton-Wände einzeler Shinobi, durch die enorme Hitze teilweise geschmolzen, teilweise verglast, stehen in der einst von grünem Gras bewachsenen Ebene. Doch niemand rührt sich, nur das Knistern des noch immer an einigen Stellen brennenden Feuers ist in der Ebene zu hören, als Mobito seine Katana aus dem Boden zieht, mit einem Schwung vom gegnerischen Blut säubert und sich umwendet. Plötzlich erschallt von der Stadt her ein unglaubliches Siegesjubeln der Konoha-Shinobi, doch gibt die groteske Szenerie der verbrannten Leichen ihm einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Daimyo Yamatoneko Amatsu Hitsugi Iyaderi no Mikoto Die in Shigisan eingeschlossen Truppen ergeben sich sofort, als sie hören, dass ein einzelner Konoha Shinobi Konohas die gesamte Verstärkung vernichtet hat. Auch das Oberkommando der Armee Sunas im Flußreich, das die Niederlage aus dem HQ beobachtet hat, befiehlt sofort die Evakuierung des HQ und den Rückzug der letzten verbleibenden Shinobi hinter die Grenze ins Windreich, um sich dort neu zu gruppieren und auf Verstärkung aus Suna zu warten. Zu seinem Erstaunen wird Mobito mit der Eskortierung der Gefangenen Shinobi nach Konoha betraut, während die 2. Division unter Monugi Kimune den Befehl erhält das Flußreich zu besetzen und den Daimyo Yamatoneko Amatsu Hitsugi Iyaderi no Mikoto zu einem Frieden mit Konoha zu zwingen. Der Vorstoß bis zur Hauptstadt des Flußreiches verläuft ohne Schwierigkeiten. Vereinzelt kommt es bei der Übernahme von Kontrollpunkten zwischen Desertierten Suna-Shinobi und Soldaten des Daiymos und den Konoha-Shinobi zu kleineren Gefechten, die aber von Konoha ohne Probleme für sich entschieden werden können, sodass die Hauptstadt zwei Tage nach der Schlacht um Shigisan von zwei Kompanien Konoha Shinobi erreicht werden kann. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sich Daimyo Yamatoneko Amatsu Hitsugi Iyaderi no Mikoto in einer Besprechung mit einem schwarzhaarigen, groß gewachsenen Mann mit Backenbart. Der Daimyo nicht und verbeugt sich dann vor dem durch seine Kleidung als Fremden identifizierbaren Mann, als ein Soldat der Palastgarde in den Säulengang stürmt und von der Ankunft der Truppen Konohas berichtet. Der schwarzhaarige beschwört den Daimyo nochmals sich genau an den Plan zu halten, worauf der Daimyo sich nochmals verbeugt und dem Gardisten in den Thronsaal folgt. Dort berichtet einer der Leibwächter des Daimyos, dass Konoha über eine Kapitulation verhandeln wolle und einen Unterhändler geschickt habe. Der Daimyo lässt den Unterhändler vorbringen, bevor dieser jedoch sein Angebot unterbreiten kann, sagt der Daimyo, dass er nur mit dem Ninja verhandeln wolle, der Suna bezwungen habe, da nur dieser würdig sei mit einem Daimyo zu sprechen. Der Unterhändler versucht klar zu stellen, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da Mobito nach Konoha zurück gekehrt sei. Als der Daimyo sich uneinsichtig zeigt, droht der Unterhändler damit, dass man auch mit ihm die Kapitulation verhandeln könne, wenn sein Palast gestürmt sei. Erst nach dieser Drohung gibt der Daimyo nach, verlangt aber im Gegenzug, dass er mit Mobito sobald möglich sprechen könne, immerhin hätte dieser sein Land von der Herrschaft Sunas befreit. Am Tag darauf kapituliert das Flussreich unter Wahrung seiner Grenzen und wird Proektorat Konoha-Gakures. Kategorie:Segunda etapa